Help Me Escape
by FOrealz11
Summary: Bella was changed during the Newborn Wars by Maria hwo thinks she's going to be special. What happens when she meets the God of War, Jasper Whitlock?  Will she feel a connection. M for future lemons.  ON HOLD...
1. Chapter 1

**Help me escape…**

**Preface**

_**BELLA POV**_

I was 18 years old and live in a small city named Forks, in Washington. I wasn't like most teenage girls my age that wanted to be a teacher or a doctor. I wanted love. Someone to wake up to in the morning, and someone to kiss me when I get home and tell me they love me. I was shy and hated to be the center of attention. For someone that wanted love so much I never dated the guys at my school. To me they were all going to end up in jail or somewhere no one wanted to be.

I was content in my life. Not that happy but not miserable. My dad is the chief of police here, he's been content to, not that happy but not miserable, since my mother left us when I was 7 years old. He depends on me a lot, I have to make have to make him breakfast, dinner, and lunch when he's here. He would either starve or die trying to cook for himself. We weren't the kind of father and daughter that showed a lot of emotion with each other. We kept things mostly to our selves.

I thought I was going to have a better life than this, but that all changed when I was walking home one night.

_**FLASHBACK…**_

I had to stay after school to help tutor some of the kids at my high school that were failing. I had exceptionally high grades. I was walking through an alley, it was dark out. It was around ten at night, the moon and stars were clouded up by all the clouds and fog, so you couldn't get much solar light and the streets had hardly any street lights. I was thought I was the only one walking through the alley until suddenly I was pinned up against the wall. I had a knot in my stomach that was telling me something bad was going to happen.

I couldn't see the face of the person that had me pinned against the wall because of the lack of light out. "Hello Isabella, I've been waiting a while to get you alone and unnoticed." The person said, I was going to say that the person was a lady. What surprised me was how strong she was. Every time I tried to move she was still as stone holding my wrist and feet against the wall.

"wh … who… who are you" I stuttered quietly. I was wondering who she was and WHAT she was. She felt Ice cold and hard, I had never felt someone like this, it was like she was immortal.

"We'll talk about all of that when your change is complete. Right now until I say otherwise you're going to call me Mistress." That's when I felt a something sharp pierce my neck. I felt like my body was on fire, I couldn't hear anything or feel anything besides the painful fire that was in my body. My eyes were closed and every time I would try and open them they wouldn't, they were sealed shut.

I tried to keep myself distracted by going through all the memories I had with my dad and mom when they were happy together, memories from when I had been happy. There weren't a lot of those kind of memories, but when I awake from this pit of hell that was going through my body I would remember them all clearly.

I couldn't help but think of how alone I was now.

_**END OF FLASHBACK…**_

**__****I NO ITS NOT LONG BUT THATS ONLY BECAUSE ITS THE PREFACE! I PROMISE THE OTHER CHAPTERS WILL BE LONGER! REVIEW IF YOU THINK ITS GOOD SO FAR AND I'LL WRITE A NEXT CHAPTER! **

**_LURV YA!_**

**_ALICHRISTA_**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N...**

**My site- www. unknown vamp stories .webs .com without spaces**

**Hey I know it has been Forever since i have updated. but i promise that i am currently working on the next chapter and will update soon!**

**I have made a website for anyone that wants to write stories on a different site other than fanfiction. It looks pretty nice and will be much better in the future. maybe one day you might get noticed by putting your stories onmy site?**

**YOU DONT HAVE TO SIGN UP AND BE A MEMBER BUT AT LEAST TAKE A LOOK AT IT. BUT MOST THINGS LIKE PICTURES, AND STORIES, AND BLOG ENTRIES HAVE TO BE MEMBERS ONLY TO LOOK AT.**

**Lurve you guys AliChrista!**

**And Please take a look at my story Mission... It has nothing to do with Vampire Academy at all. review and tell me what you think of it**


	3. Chapter 3

**BELLA'S POV**

All I felt was the horrid burning in my entire body when Maria bit me.

I still had no idea what she was. All I know is that she is supernatural. My top guess is Vampire, first of all because she flat out bit me, which is enough evidence for me to believe she's a vampire.

She was super strong, ice cold, and had red eyes. They were the scariest things I had ever seen.

I had a feeling that when of all this was over that I would be supernatural like Maria. I already knew from our little get together in the street that she was bad news.

I was scared of where ever she was taking me. If only I had the ability to see, hear, or even feel, it would give me some Idea. But I couldn't do anything. Not even twitch my finger.

All my brain could function was the pain all covering my body, it felt like I am in a bathtub full of boiling hot water.

But ten times worse.

I didn't scream no matter how much it hurt. I wouldn't give Maria the satisfaction of the pain I was going through.

I would resent Maria hate Maria for the rest of whatever existence I was going to lead.

I made an oath to myself; Kill Maria, if I make it out alive.

**JASPER'S POV**

Pacing while looking out at the newborns Maria had made this week, trying to see the potential she claims they have.

I think the true reason Maria changes humans that she comes across is because she jealous. They have blood running through their veins, they can touch, they can feel, the woman can reproduce and have children, best of all; they have an ending to this life.

When I was human I would've laughed in someone's face had they said there was such thing as vampires. It all seemed so unreal, science-fiction, and unbelievable.

I would have thought they were lunatics for having such a thought, but now, after you've seen everything here, how could you not believed there was such a thing as vampires?

How could you not have known there was such a thing as vampires when this was happening; the vampire wars, to claim land to feed on?

I was brought out of my epiphany when I heard Maria yell over the newborns that were sparing.

"Major, get over here NOW!"

I walked over to the tent she her voice had come from. It was the tent where the humans are brought during their change. I guess she has another human going through the change.

When I walked in the ten head held high, I see my main man peter; my venom brother.

He smirked his shit eating smirk, the one that says 'I no somethin' you don't.' that annoyed the hell out of me.

Peter's been through a lot with me and his mate charlotte.

**(A/N I'M GOING TO START CALLING HER CHAR THROUGH OUT THE STORY. JUST IN CASE YOU'RE LIKE 'WHO THE HELL IS CHAR!' WELL ITS CHAROLTTE; PETERS MATE.)**

I was supposed to dispose of his mate for Maria, and would have had to dispose of Peter as well if it wasn't for his ability to just shit, and predict what the hells goin' to happen next.

I followed my eyes to where Maria was standing, looking over the human she had changed.

I looked at the human, I wasn't glimpsing at her, I was full out staring , stuck in a trance that I couldn't get out of, I wasn't really sure I wanted to anyway.

I had never seen such a beautiful creature. Her hair was turning a dark shade of black, but you could see her hair was brown from the roots that were going to change black as her change furthers on.

I walked closer to where the beautiful creature was, laying on the cot. I reached down to touch her to feel if her skin was hard like ours, instead I felt a jolt of electricity, making me want to hold her and hug her to me to keep that electricity going between us.

I looked over at Maria, wondering why she had picked this innocent and beautiful creature to bring pain and misery to.

"Maria why her" I said in my usual strong demanding voice, I would have growled it out if this angel beside me wasn't beside me. I didn't want to scare her, and I didn't know if she could hear us or not.

"Because major, she will be a wonderful asset to our army of newborns. She powerful, so powerful that the volturi will even fall at her feet."

I looked at her wide eyed not knowing what to say next. I looked back at the angel laying on the cot wondering how not doubting the fact that she's special.

Looking over her again, I noticed that her skin looked to be as hardened as ours, her brown roots were now a shiny black; the darkest black I've ever seen. Her face was more defined and held high. To my surprise she was even more beautiful than before.

She started twitching her fingers, and started regaining consciousness to her body.

As she opened her eyes I knew at that very second Maria wasn't over exaggerating about how special this angel was, she might have been understating how special she was. you could tell the second she opened her eyes just how special she was going to be, they weren't the regular blood red eyes that normal newborns had, no they were different so, so different…

* * *

**Okay so how'd you like it! is it good? Bad? Okay? Tell me! Review please! Act like that review button is the 'SEXY AS HELL, JASPER WHITLOCK!' Come on you know you want him!**


End file.
